


Locker Room

by Ereri0903



Category: Oihina - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, OiHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri0903/pseuds/Ereri0903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Practice Locker Room ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE IT~ ITS MY FIRST OIHINA FANFICTION

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had just beaten Aoba Josai in a practice match, the sets being 2-1. Although it was not a full victory since the Grand King showed up at the last set, so no one in Karasuno could count it as a win since they have no clue what Oikawa can do, he was the captain on the team after all. Hinata sighed and with a towel around his neck grabbed a waterbottle from Kiyoko-san. With the rest of the team they went to go get changed. A few minutes later and he realized he was the only one in the locker room, the others already changed and was chatting quietly outside (not really 

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND WHAT I CAN CHANGE AND I MAY EVEN MAKE MORE IF GOOD!


End file.
